Water and Wine
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: He could not stay away from her. She was like the sweetest, finest wine, intoxicating, lovely, and so, so, beautiful. He is forced to save her. But when his deadly secret comes to light, will her world come crashing down? NarutoxHinata. Twilight crossover
1. Out in the Open

**I will say this once: DON'T KILL ME! This is not meant to be an insult to any twilight fan out there, its just a curious _interpetation _of what would/could happen should it be written in Naruto format. I. OWN. NOTHING! One more thing. I _NEED _A CO-WRITER TO HELP ME WITH THIS! Preferably someone who's read all of the twilight books! (I've only read one three and four, but i saw the second in movie form)**

The entire forest was alive. Plants sparkled with morning dew, while insects hovered above them, buzzing busily. Birds chirped merrily from their perches on the tree branches, and small forest animals scurried along the dirt below. Many creatures lived in the lush, green woods. Honeybees, mice, and robins. Grasshoppers, voles, and cardinals. Crickets, squirrels, and thrushes. It was the ideal home for any animal. But the only home for one human in particular.

A man walked through this forest. He was handsome, magnificently so. His pale skin glistened with the early morning dew, shining whenever the light would break through the clouds to touch it. Blond hair hid his hazel blue eyes, rimmed with gold, not quite yellow, not quite blue.

Like the rest of the forest, he possessed an unnatural grace, bare feet sweeping across the grass, yet never once so much as disturbing a single hair. Even his attire. About his form, was draped a long hunter's cloak, its dull green a startling contrast to the rich silver vest he wore beneath it.

The high collar was more than enough to hide the lower half of his face, but he had left it open at the neck for some strange reason, allowing it to hang across his shoulders. Lean, ropy arms, equally pale as the rest of him, swung lazily too and fro as he moved between the trees, never quite touching them, but at the same time, moving just enough to leave a small pitter patter of blood behind. The tongue darted across his lips...

Cleaning the blood that still lingered there.

Sighing it off, he decided to have a small snack of blueberries and glided over to the berry bushes. Settling down on a nearby stump, he plucked off a branch and took a big bite out of a handful. They were delicious, he smiled in delight as he chewed and swallowed, and took another bite.

It wasn't quite the same as hunting, but he'd already killed that bear, and he had no desire to take another life until the thirst threatened to completely and utterly consume him again. No, this sweet rush of liquid down his throat would sate him. For the time being, he would be at peace.

"Tell me love," He began without even taking eyes off the tasty treat, "How long do you plan on standing there?"

A small gasp drew his attention, followed by the sound of someone noisily breaking their way through the brush of brambles that lay north of his current position. Within moments he found himself staring into a pair of white, irisless eyes. The boy looked up at her and smiled, exposing pearly white teeth. He couldn't have been over the age of seventeen, yet his eyes seemed to suggest that he was infinitely older in mind, if not body.

"Why, hello there." He smiled in mock charign. "You startled me."

"W-Who are you?" The girl, who looked to be hardly over eightneen herself, breathed between gasps. The blond boy shook as if he were trying to prevent himself from laughing. Clearly this girl was not the athletic type, though her slender buil did very little to betray such a ridiculous belief.

"You don't remember my name?" He arched an eyebrow. "We've only sat together in class for a month now."

"Your name." She insisted.

The boy shook his head.

"Ah, but _you _were the one doing the spying. I believe that gives me the right to know _your _name first."

"H-Hinata." She relented at last, tapping her foot impatiently against a stone.

"Well then, _Hinata,"_ The blond boy grinned capriciously and patted the log beside him, a clear gesture that he wanted her to sit beside him. "It's a pleasure to know that you're willing to speak to me again."

"Whoever said I didn't wasn't speaking to you?"

"Despite what you may think, I'm actually quite good at reading people." He smiled as if at some unknown joke, and this only elicited an angry scowl from the girl. "Strange, I can't say the same for you. If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me what you're thinking at the moment?"

The lavender eyed girl both refused to answer, as well as come any closer.

"I'd like you to tell _me _what you're thinking. Just what...._are you?"_

He laughed.

"Now now, I promise, I don't bite. Would you brlieve me if I reminded you of my name?" He rose from the log then, smiling as the sun began to peek its way out from behind the clouds. "My name, in case you've already forgotten it, is Naruto. And I, my dear Hinata....am waiting for you to say it to me. So say it now. Out loud."

At that very moment, the sun struck him, and he splayed his arms wide. It was as if his skin were lined with diamonds, so did he sparkle, so did he shine in the ray of light that shone down from the heavens, illuminating him like an angel from on high. Smiling he lowered his arms and spoke:

"Do you see know?" Now his lips parted, revealing the fangs. "I am a....

"Vampire." She breathed.


	2. Confessions

**I will say this once: DON'T KILL ME! This is not meant to be an insult to any twilight fan out there, its just a curious _interpretation _of what would/could happen should it be written in Naruto format. I. OWN. NOTHING! One more thing. I _NEED _A CO-WRITER TO HELP ME WITH THIS! Preferably someone who's read all of the twilight books! (I've only read one three and four, but i saw the second in movie form)**

_To this day, I still can't believe it. I tell myself its only a dream, one that I'll wake up from at any moment. But can you feel pain in a dream? What about love then? No, this can't be a dream, if it IS a dream then I don't want to wake from it. I think I'm going crazy, but I can't tell anyone about this. If I did..._

_My Angel would be taken away from me._

**_xxxx_**

"Vampire."

I breathed the word with a strange sense of ease, relieved to finally put my theory out in the open. Ever since that day, I'd had my suspicions, but only one dreadful conclusion fit my saviour to the bill. Superhuman speed and strength, pale skin, refusal to be present whenever the sun chose to break through the murky cloud cover of the town, and last, but certainly not least, an almost _unnatural _aversion to food, at least the human kind. I tried to suppress a small shudder at the sudden realization that he might _not _want his secret, that of his family's, to be revealed.

As such, I wasn't prepared for what came next.

Some small part of me had assumed that he'd just _laugh _at my latest theory, before evading yet another lieu of my all too accurate questions. I hadn't expected to hit the mark dead center, but before the words left my lips, I knew I'd spoken the truth, pierced through the fog of deception.

The low hiss was more than enough proof of that.

"Vampire." He repeated, slowly, rolling the word on his tongue with dreadful nonchalance.

"Vampire." I seconded, with a curt nod.

Surprise, then incredulity, flared across his face now. At some point, though I'd never taken my eyes off Naruto, he'd leapt to his feet, and now, before my very eyes, he seized the log which he had sat upon moments ago. With superhuman ease, his right hand closed around one of the thick vines tying the rotten log to the ground. It came free with a terrible pop, and he hefted it back in his hand as if he were planning to....

Seconds later, the now uprooted stump _bolted _past my head, slamming into, _shattering _the man sized boulder I had hid behind just moments before. The explosion should have sent my body scurrying back into the relative safety of the wood, but I remained, rooted in place, as the log had been nary three seconds before. It was only after the dust settled that I realized he had _moved_. He was now little more than a pinprick of black at the edge of the trees, just out of reach of the sun as it dared to emerge from behind the cover of clouds.

Slowly, he raised himself out of the predatory crouch.

"Forgive me." He exhaled and the sound was practically a growl. "It's just been....quite some time since I've been called that. You see, I'm a bit...new to this experience. After all, this is an incredibly dangerous mistake that I'm making, allowing myself to be alone with you."

He smiled then, and suddenly, I felt as if I could cry.

"This is.... a mistake?" I couldn't tell if he heard the sadness in my voice or felt the butterflies in my stomach a moment ago. Now, they drifted away, leaving me with a crushing sense of depravity and hopelessness that threatened to crush any hope I had of finishing my sentence.

That is, until he continued to speak.

"And a very dangerous one at that." His lips curved at the corners. "Sadly, I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore, so I've given up trying."

The butterflies returned _en masse._

As if he could hear my very thoughts, he grinned.

Without warning, Naruto shot across the clearing, not even pausing when the sun danced across his skin creating glittering sparkling light, as if he were wreathed in diamonds. Apparently vampires didn't turn to dust in the daylight, but now I understood why he and his family were always 'hiking' whenever the weather was pleasant. Surely a group of 'sparkling people in the sunlight' would draw unwanted attention to themselves.

His shining face suddenly filled my vision, the blood pounded in my ears as his hand cupped my cheek. As before it was ice cold, and I shuddered against his touch, my knees nearly giving out from the effort that it took to remain standing, and not leap into his frigid embrace.

"I suppose your sun theory isn't entirely false."

"You're doing it again." I muttered sulkily.

His eyes flew wide with surprise. "What?"

"Dazzling me." I muttered, trying not to concentrate on his face as I looked down, only to fail seconds later.

"Oh." He frowned. "I tend to have that effect on you, don't I?"

I couldn't fight the shy little smile that threatened to overwhelm my frown, so I didn't even bother to.

"Sometimes."

The breeze arrived only _seconds later,_ less than a foot away now and blowing _towards _him. For an instant, time stood still as he inhaled sharply, lips turning down into a fierce grimace as he groaned, yanked his hand away from my face. Too late, provoked the same reaction as before, a widening of the eyes, the sudden tensing of posture, the baring of incredibly sharp teeth as his hands clenched into iron claws, more than capable of ripping flesh from bone.

"Do you see what I mean?" He snarled at me, clenching and unclenching his hands as he inched a few degrees to the north. "Every part of me invites you in, and you, your scent, everything about you is absolutely intoxicating!" Again, he inched forward, tentatively reaching. "I could just-

"NO!" He roared abruptly, casting his face down, trembling from the effort that it took to do so.

Uprooted by the fierce display, I took a small step back.

He made an _entire leap_, retreating once more to the relative safety that the forest provided, and this time slumped down to his hands and knees, feebly, if feeble was even possible for someone like him, clutched at the leafy ferns that lay at his feet. And still, knowing full well that Naruto could give in to his desire, that he might submit to his instincts and tear me limb from limb at any moment, I felt no fear. Only awe and curiosity.

"Forgive me." He begged once again, contrite as he struggled to a standing position. "Did I startle you?"

Somehow, I found my voice and managed to shake my head.

"No."

I took a deep breath, composing myself and my thoughts.

"What is about me that....sets you off?"

Naruto fixed me with an incredulous stare, but not an angry one.

"Well, your scent for one."

"You like the way I _smell?"_ I blinked, both angry and confused at the same time. _"That's _the reason you hated me?"

"It wasn't a smell." Naruto corrected with a shake of the head. "Your fragrance, on that day, it was as if you were the finest, vintage wine, and I were a recovering alcoholic. It's a miracle I didn't take you right then and there, and a godsend that I can somehow control myself now."

"Hinata, have you ever looked in the mirror?" His tone was disbelieving, it held a touch of surprise, and when I didn't answer, he only shook his head, the movement tossing his wild blond locks angrily about as he chuckled softly. "Trust me just this once, you are _anything _but ordinary."

"I....incredible." I stammered furiously, trying to remind him of my original argument. "I don't...you're unbelievable! I've never met anyone as stupidly brazen as you!"

"Brazen?" He blinked, genuinely confused. "So you haven't ever-

_"N-No!"_ I squeaked, my face burning.

"Ah." He nodded sagely. "That explains quite a bit."

"How old are you?" I fired off the question in a desperate attempt to steer the topic _away _from that subject.

He blinked, fixed me with a curious stare, then _smiled_, as if it were possible to see the crimson flush upon my face, even though several yards of flowers and field separated us. And why not? If he had speed and strength like that, then why wouldn't his other senses be enhanced as well?

"Seventeen." He called, his crystal voice ringing loud and clear across the clearing.

For some reason, I felt both smug and sad at the same time. Technically that made him my junior by almost a year, but at the same time, I had a new question, one that was going to usurp that tentative feeling of superiority to this otherwise flawless being. It didn't last long.

"And how long have you been seventeen?"

He met my stare with unflinching confidence, as if he were very proud of the answer.

"For a very long time."

"So then...y-you drink-

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. In an instant, he reappeared, having crossed the meadow in what looked like a single bound, but I knew that it had to be more than that. In his hand, he now clutched a single flower, the white lily a delicate mirror to the already pale flush of his skin.

"Blood?" He finished a hoarse chuckle parting his lips when I refused to retreat. "Yes, that usually comes with the territory."

He turned his gentle but intense eyes toward me once again.

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

A wicked gleam danced about in the hazel blue pools of his eyes.

"You should be."

I shook my head. Common sense told me that I should be afraid, that I should be running through the woods, screaming in terror at this very moment. Instead, I only felt....relieved. Calm, focused, assured. Know that I finally understood his plight, I was filled with compassion for him.

"I'm dangerous." He insisted, glancing to the shattered boulder for emphasis. "You need to tell you have at least some measure of fear regarding that."

"I'm not afraid of you. Why should I be, when you saved my life-

"But I _am _afraid." He lifted his glorious, anguished eyes to meet mine, my heart all but stopped at what I found there. "Quite terrified, actually."

"Why?" I blinked, my head starting to spin at a dizzying pace as he placed both hands on my hips, and met with no resistance. "H-How on earth can you be afraid of someone like m-me? What could I possibly do to you?"

"Everything!" He snapped, the words sharp and violent, though he maintained a loose grip upon my waist. "Even now I have to constantly hold myself in check, and that's just myself! Half of my family is absolutely perplexed by what I see in you and the other half wonders why I haven't-

He cut himself off just in time, but the damage had already been done. I'd all but forgotten about the rest of his 'family' until just now, and I realized with startling swiftness that they might not approve of Naruto's.... didn't like me. The notion of this upset me greatly.

"They want you to-

I couldn't force the words out, I choked on them.

"Are you crying?" He asked suddenly.

I realized there were tears in my eyes. I dabbed at them, embarassed, only to find both arms pinned to my sides.

"Hinata," He sighed, a deep, heavy sound filled with so much anguish that the tears welled up in _my _eyes, for his brilliant golden sapphire could no longer shed a single drop of moisture. "You are my life now. I can't bear to hurt you, to let anything happen to you." Even through the jacket I fought the urge to gasp as the bitter cold of his skin leaked through to me, permeating my core and sending a small whimper through my lips.

It was all I could do to breathe.

"Hold very still, Hinata." He instructed, his forehead pressed against mine, his eyes sliding shut, as if he were about to doze off. "I want to try something."

I did so, waiting for whatever it was that he planned to do to me. I didn't have long to wait, as something cold touched my cheek, before sliding to my lips. A cold jolt ran down my spine, my arms winding their way around his neck as I all but threw myself into his embrace.

He hadn't expected it, of this I was sure.

And then, ever so softly, he sighed, pulling away, releasing his hold on me.

"Good." He noted with a small amount of satisfaction. "I have more control than I thought."

I stared, blinking surprised, both at his actions, and my brazen _reaction _to the kiss.

And then I collapsed.

"Hinata!" Instantly he was there to steady me, this had happened once before, after he first said hello to me and actually acknowledged my existence, prior to spurning and avoiding me altogether weeks beforehand. Now he glanced over me with worry and fear in his eyes.

"You...made...me...faint." I accused him dizzily as I tried to find my balance and stand up.

A glorious sound split the air, and it took me a moment to realize what it was before I looked up and realized that he was trembling against me as a heavenly peal of amusement emerged from his throat. The wide smile, vainly attempting to become a frown, gave him away.

Naruto was laughing.

"So much for being perfect." He smiled down at me. "You seem to faint every time I speak."

"It's...not funny," I mumbled weakly, trying to hide my blush as I let his arms support me.

The smile faded suddenly, the laughter dying off into snickers, then disappearing altogether. He cast a glance to the sky, and it took me a moment to realize that the light no longer shone so brightly on his face, and the diamond bright radiance had dimmed.

"I need to take you home."

"Oh!" I hadn't realized that the sun had already begun to set. What had felt like only five minutes had actually been several hours and now we were left with little to no daylight. That, and I hadn't left a note at home and half the village was probably out looking for me. Embarrassed, I realized that it would probably be rude to ask but-

"Hey!" I protested as Naruto swept me off my feet and into his arms. "W-What're you-

"As I said before, I'm taking you home." His teeth gleamed in the fading twilight as he secured his hands onto my waist. "Now, hold on tight."

Before I could ask why, the trees turned to one messy green blur and we shot off into the night.

_**A/N: Phew! This one was a bitch and a half too write, as I'm trying to make it genuinely entertaining, what with Naruto characaters essentially replacing the original Twilight characters, as I do plan to make this a saga, as in other words, a LONG STORY which will require a suitable Naruto character to replace each (noteworthy) twilight character. Which reminds me, I am in DESPERATE need for suggestions on that topic, peoples! Feel free to PM me with ideas! The faster u do, the faster I can get the next chapter up!**_

**_Reviews keep me happy, reviews keep me writing, so won't you please give me theM?_**

**_~Nz_**


End file.
